Baby Sitters
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Jay's mother called Jay to let him know that he has to baby-sat his little cousin, Laurie but there is a single problem he is in England with Theresa but has promised his mother to be there but there was a problem ... rest of sum. is inside.


**Baby-Sitters**

**

* * *

**I do not own Class of the Titans.

What else before we continue to the story? Oh yeah, just to let you know there will be pairings such as bits of Archie and Atlanta, bits of Jay and Theresa, and Herry and my Oc Marissa.

Oh silly me, and why not add a summary to this, shall we? So here we go:

Jay's mother called Jay to let him know that he has to baby-sat his little cousin, Laurie but there is a single problem he is in England with Theresa but has promised his mother to be there but there was a problem he still hasn't returned to the Brownstone and apparently the five remained heroes has to baby-sit Laurie…

* * *

It was a cloudy day where there was nothing to do for the heroes that are left at the brownstone while Jay and Theresa went to England to visit her great-aunt Louisianan where that old woman has no sense of humour and can be a bitch sometimes. Atlanta had asked Theresa why did she have to visit her and Theresa said simply that Louisianan will tell her father that he has a rude daughter and that she humiliates him and while that old woman wanted if she doesn't go visit and especially the old woman wanted to meet her great-niece's boyfriend but anyways back at the brownstone with the five remaining heroes…

They were watching the movie _Meet the Fockers_ when the phone started to ring, Atlanta has asked the four boys to go answer it and they all refused to do it and with a groan Atlanta got up with a desperate sight, _My god that boys can be lazy… wait, they are always lazy_. She then answered in a low whisper so the others couldn't hear her, "Hello, this is the girl in depression who is stuck with boys who doesn't know how to get up"

"Atlanta, it's Jay, I have something important to tell you," Jay said who looked nervous, "and it's because my mother just called me that I have to baby-sit my cousin named Laurie but I can't because I'm in England with Theresa"

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "That means you want me and the guys to baby-sit her?"

"If that won't be too hard… is it?" asked Jay in a begging voice. Atlanta had a hand on her forehead, "No but with Archie, Herry, Odie and Neil being lazy-asses? I think this will be very hard"

"Don't worry, I have an idea…" Jay said starting to tell the idea to Atlanta as she started to grin evilly. The guys were getting annoyed to hear Atlanta laugh on the television while they tried to hear the television so Archie has lazily grabbed the remote and put it louder. Minutes later Atlanta has returned in the living room glaring at the four boys, "Can you guys keep it down? I'm trying to talk here"

The guys turned into her direction as they glared back at as Neil said, "Then you should've not laughed like a lunatic, then we would had kept it low"

Atlanta sneered back at them, "Then… oh forgets it, was going to be baby-sitters for a week"

That made the guys pay attention as Odie has stopped the movie as Herry did a loud burp, Atlanta did a 'Oh disgusting' face, then continued, "Were going to baby-sit Jay's cousin, Laurie"

"Wait that was Jay?" asked Neil as his eyes were excited, "Did he see huge mirrors over there?"

That made Atlanta smirk, "If you guys help me baby-sit Laurie Jay will give you guys presents" and turned to Neil, "He saw a big mirror with an 'N' carved on the back of the mirror"

"If we don't" Archie said as he stretched his arms wildly. Then Atlanta jumped on him and hissed, "If you guys don't Jay and Theresa will buy cameras to place on every room, and will be only on when it's going to be you guys"

"Even in bathrooms?" asked Neil as his eyes went huge with fear; Atlanta chuckled as she moved towards him in a dash and whispered, "Even in the bathrooms, lucky"

Then a scream that resembles to a girl was heard in the living room and a sob has escaped someone's throat which Atlanta smirked at the three boys who were trembling violently by being watched when they go to the bathroom, by then Neil has agreed and couldn't watch videos when Herry goes in the washroom. One minute has passed and the boys have agreed, leaving Atlanta smirking and returned to talk with Jay. Then a couple of hours have passed and Jay has called again to let them know that Laurie and her father will arrive tomorrow morning.

On a beautiful glorious morning where the birds were chirping and the flowers started to grow by the sun of spring. Little they know there was a doorbell that rang through the brownstone, Atlanta has jumped out of her bed in an excited way and rushed downstairs to open the door and revealed a man with dark blue hair with beautiful brown eyes and a charming smile as he was carrying a baby in his arms. He cleared his throat, "Why hello, my name is Raphael and this is my daughter Laurie"

"Yes I know. Jay told me all about her" Atlanta said, sweetly. The baby was gazing at Atlanta with admiration and let out a small laugh. Atlanta smiled and held the baby in her arms as she cooed, "Are you the lovely baby of the brownstone? Yes you are"

"So… is Jay here?" asked Raphael glancing at his watch. Atlanta told him that Jay was away with his girlfriend and with a desperate sight Raphael simply nodded and left, leaving all the baby stuff with Laurie and Atlanta. Atlanta has watched the car drive away and returned to the brownstone. Atlanta sat down on the couch while the baby was laughing with joy, one of the team members that was sleeping in the basement revealed Archie who's hair was messy and his pyjama was clinging against his warm body, he was wide awake when he saw the baby and with a smile he wrapped an arm around Atlanta's waist and kissed her on the cheek as Atlanta slapped him across the face, "Not in front of the baby you dork"

"Yeah your probably right, please forgive me, honey" Archie said as he lowered his eyes on the baby who was smiling at Archie. He started to make funny faces and then beeped the baby's nose with his thumb and Laurie started to laugh. Odie was out of his room when he completely forgot that the baby was arriving and forgot to put his clock alarm and has dashed into the living room when he saw Laurie he was out of relieve, then walked in front of the baby to put his middle fingers in her tiny hands.

Herry woke up with a loud growling that came from his stomach as he rubbed it quickly and came down the stairs as he saw Archie, Atlanta and Odie making faces and do baby talks at something that was in Atlanta's arms and finally realized that it was nothing than Laurie who was giggling. He smiled and went to grab cereals before seeing the baby and gobbled it all up in four seconds and covered his mouth to burp. Leaving the bowl in the sink, he went in the living room to see a baby who suddenly looked up at him with fear and started to cry, that instantly hurt him and backed up a little as Atlanta calmed her down, "Don't worry Laurie, he's perfectly harmless, he won't even hurt a fly"

Then the baby looked at Herry again and held her hands high so he can pick her up and with a smile Herry picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, "I will sure protect you when you're here" and the baby started to giggle as Herry held her high and started to shake her a little and Laurie was laughing until… _Burk_, Herry was covered all in vomit and the baby started to cry ounce more and Archie snatched her from his arms, "Aw… don't worry sweetie, were going to clean you up"

Then left to clean the baby in the sink while Herry went in the shower, Odie and Atlanta joined Archie who was shampooing her hair and rinsed it, they were so surprised to see Archie being so good cleaning a baby.

Neil was still sleeping until something was touching his hair and then sitting on the chest and slowly as he stirred with sleep he now looked alarm to see a baby sitting on him and next to the bed there stood the four teenagers doing death glares at him, he felt smaller by those looks his friends was giving him and in a small voice he said, "I… I'm sorry; I wasn't sure which time in the morning she would arrive"

"Well… still Neil you could've had woke up in the morning" said Atlanta as she did a desperate sight as Odie, Herry, and Archie were still giving death glares to him and Atlanta said in a rude way, "You better get a shower and… do not take hours in there or I will tell Jay about you being lazy and not helping me and the guys"

That made Neil shriek like a little girl then put the baby on his bed and quickly got some clothes and dashed in the shower but what he forgot was that he has forgotten to close the door. When he was in the shower Laurie was crawling on the floor that was getting followed by Archie, Herry, and Odie while Atlanta has decided to prepare the food for Laurie. When they were in front of the bathroom Neil has gotten out of the bathroom when he turned directly to the baby and the guys, the baby was quickly put in Odie's arms and made her look like she was sleeping on the shoulder as Neil did a girly scream the three guys roared with laughter, Atlanta has dashed to the bathroom as she too started to laugh, "Neil, you forgot to close the door, silly"

Neil was doing a funny dance with his high-pitched voice of his while the four teenagers just laughed and walked away from the bathroom as they did. When it was time to eat they just ate while Neil was glaring at them as the baby was wondering what was happening with them.

England, where Jay and Theresa are at this very moment…

Jay looked worried as he glanced at the mirror that had the 'N' carved in the back of it, and then turned to Theresa, "I wonder how the guys are doing?"

"They will be fine, trust me, what can they do wrong?" said Theresa as she placed her hands on her hips. That freaked out Jay as he growled, "Can you imagine the guys, baby-sitting them? Thank god that Atlanta is there"

"Don't worry you know how Atlanta is… she will sure find a way to get the guys help her to baby-sit Laurie" Theresa said as she sighted and as she started to turn around there was a ring that came from Jay's PMR, with an annoyed grunt, Jay picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"This is mom" said Jay's mother whose voice sounded angry, "Where on earth are you still doing in England?"

"Well mom, it's because Theresa's great-aunt wanted us to stay for another week…" Jay explained as he was cut off by his mother's, "Oh don't start with this crap Jay, if you're not at the brownstone for the next two days, you will be grounded young man, you hear?"

"Yes mother," said Jay as he looked annoyed, "I promise"

"What a good boy, Jay now go on with your girlfriend and enjoy your two days or one day" then it went off, Jay sight as he rolled his eyes, "Great… now I will be grounded if I don't get back"

"Well, let's hope that auntie Louisianan will understand we have to go sooner than we have planned" said Theresa as she held Jay's hand and started to walk.

England, in Louisianan's house…

"You are leaving, what for?" asked Louisianan sounding annoyed, filing her nails and then examined it as she returned to file them. Theresa bit her bottom lip as she had told her the reason and Louisianan started to do a dry laugh with so much of cruelty in it, "So, you're saying that you want me to make you guys leave a week early?"

"If this isn't too hard to ask" said Theresa as she forced to smile, Louisianan had started to do her nasty laugh again, "Why of course not my dear, your boyfriend who is dressed in a tacky way shouldn't had come"

Jay arrived and Theresa shook her head, Jay has made a loud groan as he sat on a nearby bench, Theresa glared at her great aunt, _Hope you can rot in hell!_

Atlanta was playing peek-a-boo with the baby until Neil has announced he got someone else in his life, which made the four look at him with curiosity, Archie said as he grinned, "Mind to tell you, who is that lucky one?"

"I will tell you he's handsome, he's beautiful…" he started and the guys got up and the eyes went wild. Herry asked with shock, "You're gay?"

"Yes… I mean no. That person is nothing more than…" Neil said as he sounded offended, was going to say the name until the baby has said you and then Neil tickled her chin, "You know everything about me do you"

The four others put a hand on their faces and groaned as Atlanta stated, "Who thinks he can be a moron sometimes, raise their hands up"

They all raised their hands up especially the baby, then Odie said with a grin spread on his face, "Neil… did you know that we were referring this to you, man?"

"Yes… HEY!" Neil said as he pretended to be hurt while the rest just tossed their head back and laughed while Neil simply glared at them as the doorbell rang, Neil went to get it as he opened it revealed his cousin Marissa, who is the most populist female in New Olympia High since she arrived seven months ago, Neil silently grinned with mischievous as he went in the living room, "Oh Herry, you remember my cousin, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask me that?" Herry asked in boredom, looking obviously that Neil will say something that was about himself like 'How fabulous' and 'Oh, I'm handsome' and with a wider grin Neil has went to get his cousin by closing the door and let her go in the living room as Herry's jaw has dropped. Archie, Odie, Neil and Atlanta were snickering because they knew that Herry had a crush on Neil's cousin, Herry bowed to her, "How are you doing my sweet?"

The others burst out in laugher as Marissa's cheeks went bright as she giggled and turned to see a baby on a couch, "Oh how cute she is"

"Yes she is" Neil said, simply as he chuckled at Herry's gaze he was giving to his cousin. Marissa turned to Herry as she smiled sweetly at him, "I heard from Neil you had a crush on me. Is that true?"

Herry glared at Neil for his big mouth, revealing his secret, and then returned to Marissa, "Y- Y- Yeah I do, I thought you already had a boyfriend so…"

"Of course not because I had a crush on you and I still do" Marissa said as she rested her head on Herry's shoulder. She look deeply in his chocolate eyes, "Herry Brishon, would you mind to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes I will!" said Herry as he twirled her around and kissed her on the lips. Then there was fake cough that was coming from Neil, "Do you know that there is a baby in this room?"

Herry and Marissa parted each other as they blushed and Marissa has said, "Well… yeah, we just forgot"

The others shook their heads in disgust then Atlanta who was stern at this very moment has said, "Next time you should get a room and not to do it in front of us"

The others roared with laughter as the newly couple has blushed more, Marissa was now interested in the baby has sat on the couch and held the baby, "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

"Her name is Laurie" Archie has said, simply as he sat on the other side of Laurie and tickled her under the chin. The baby laughed and so did the gang, and went in the kitchen that Marissa held the baby in her arms and in the kitchen she put a warm bottle in Laurie's mouth who afterwards has thrown up on Marissa which she let out a loud shriek and the baby started to cry. Archie went to Marissa as she gave it to him directly, Atlanta who felt like smiling has answered, "You know Marissa, Herry has been vomited all over this morning"

"For real, well then I need to get a shower, but first I need to get new clothes at my house, then I will come back" Marissa said as she quickly head out of the brownstone, leaving Archie, Odie, Atlanta and Neil with their mouths wide open while Herry was staring into space about what kind of future him and Marissa are going to have. One hour later Marissa has returned with a sleeping bag that did a loud thud on the ground and Herry gave a bear hug, "Hi honey. Looks like you took a shower at your house instead"

"Yeah, you can say that" said Marissa giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. Then suddenly there was a loud explosion that came from the television, Neil was going to go downstairs until he did a loud shriek and he jumped on the floor as he screamed, another explosion from the television came and Neil has called the police that there were explosions at the brownstone. Neil who was too petrified to go downstairs has decided to skip supper and went to bed. Not a while after the police has come ringing at the door; Atlanta has answered it and replied, "No, there is no such thing as explosions. It was only the television… a movie we are watching"

The police has excused himself and left leaving the rest in shock as they all screamed, "NEIL!"

Neil has come downstairs while he saw his four friends and cousin glaring back at him; Marissa who wasn't impressed at all has replied in a hiss, "Why did you call the police? It was only the television"

"Well… well… I thought it was for real," said Neil as he rubbed the back of his head, "are we going to eat or what?"

"What about we head to that new Chinese restaurant that has recently opened" Marissa said as they completely forgot the police thing. They all agreed and Atlanta has put the baby seat in Herry's truck and Archie, Odie, Atlanta were seated in the back with Laurie while Neil and Marissa were seated in the front with Herry. When they had arrived at this new restaurant the teenagers had groaned because of seeing lots of people waiting in line to go in there, Atlanta was wondering what they could do and something went up in her head, "Why don't we just wait patiently in the line and see if there is any place left"

Archie agreed and the six teenagers has left the truck but forgotten the baby who was asleep at the time. Cronus has come out of a black portal and with noticed he saw a baby all alone in a red pick-up, he slowly approached the car as he opened up the baby seat and the baby who has awoken from her slumberous sleep as bounced on the floor of the pick-up truck and saw a bottle of tobacco that had appeared from nowhere and with intelligent Laurie had grabbed the bottle in her small hands and thankfully the bottle was half opened so it would be easy for her to use it against him, Cronus has reached her and picked her upside down while the baby with an angry cry has shook a little bit the bottle and the cap that was on the bottle was popped up and the sauce has landed in Cronus' eyes and did a shrill cry of pain while he has dropped the baby on the ground with a thud and started to cry. Marissa who was tired of waiting had come back seeing Laurie on the cement and screamed with fear as the man was going to pick-up the baby Marissa did a kick between the two legs of Cronus, "Take that you, you old freak. Trying to steal a baby"

With a groan Cronus has left the portal, leaving Marissa baffled as she gently picked up the baby who was still crying, "Were so sorry for leaving you there, Laurie. We promise that we won't do it again"

The line-up for the restaurant…

Herry's stomach did stop to growl and rubbed it as he gave a loud sight, "When are we arriving?"

Then with a smirk Neil handed him something, "Here Herry has this delicious food"

Herry has quickly grabbed it and shoved it all in his mouth and covered his mouth to burp, then something wasn't quite right for him he finally looked at what he was eating and was a small container of baby food, "Oh yuck, this is disgusting!"

Neil was laughing his head off and wiped away a tear, "Oh that was fun, and shall we do it again?"

Herry growled at Neil for doing this to him. Herry gave a heavy sight he had excused himself to go in his truck with Marissa while he left the other three teenagers glare at Neil. Marissa who was cuddling the baby was singing her a lullaby and strong arms has wrapped her waist as he mentioned her to go in the truck with the baby, and as she did she stared in his eyes that were sad and have let a tear drop from his cheek, "Neil is so mean sometimes when he plays his evil tricks"

"Oh forget him; he's just acting like a child, honey. Leave him be" said Marissa, as she covered Laurie's eyes and locked her lips into his while he grabbed her waist and made her lean closer to him, they stopped kissing and Marissa uncovered the baby's eyes who her face was in confusion and wondered why Marissa has covered her eyes, then Marissa gave another bottle to Laurie and this time she didn't forget to bring a towel so Laurie can vomit, and when the bottle was over she patted the baby on the back and the baby has thrown-up, then in a short second Laurie has fallen asleep as the newly couples smiled at the sleeping infant and suddenly they fell asleep.

Two hours later, in the line-up…

"Thank goodness it's over, my feet are killing me" said Neil in a whining voice. The three teenagers has glared back at him as Neil raised his hands up, "Okay, okay I will apologize to Herry when we will come back to the truck, I promise"

When they had picked up the Chinese food Archie has grabbed his girlfriend's arm and turned her around so he can kiss her, Atlanta who had a smirk on her face said, "What was that for, Arch?"

"Because I love you" Archie said as wrapped an arm around her waist and Atlanta was smiling to no end as she kissed him back, "Love you too dork"

The others were watching Archie and Atlanta from inside of the pick-up truck as they now they realized they were embracing each other and were French kissing, Neil has covered his eyes as Herry and Marissa went wild, thanking the lord they have put the baby in the back with Odie who was leaning to get a better view but his jaw has dropped open as Neil who has uncovered his eyes has shouted, "Hey! You two, you better get a motel room or something"

The other three teenagers were smirking with mischievous; they really should have planned that these two would do something like that in public, sucking each other's mouths. Blushing furiously the couple has gone in the truck with no expectation as Herry's stomach growled hungrily which those made the baby stir a little. Odie who was trying to rock a lullaby to Laurie, Neil was grinning, "Need a hand, pal?"

"No, thanks" replied Odie as the baby started to cry, with annoyance he made Neil ask to bring the baby to sleep. Several seconds later Laurie was asleep which that made Odie grumbling under his breath. At the brownstone after the supper Herry and Archie had burped so loud that it has awoken the baby again, with nasty glares at their boyfriends the girls went to put the baby back to sleep. Neil who rolled his eyes, "What's up with you, Herry? Where is the gentleman we know about?"

"Sorry… I just couldn't see that coming" said Herry as he felt guilty for waking the baby again, then Archie who also felt guilty for not covering his mouth in time was tip-toeing to the living room and appeared that the baby was already sleeping in Atlanta's arms, and shifted comfortably, "Look we apologize if we have awoken the baby"

"Yeah, were sorry, babe" Herry said as he kissed Marissa on the cheek, Marissa sighted and with a smirk Atlanta said if they would love to have the baby in Herry's room and without any hesitation they both agreed. After the good-nights and went to their rooms, minus Archie and Marissa (who wanted to sleep in the same room as her boyfriend). Laurie who was asleep in Marissa's arms was doing a little snore and Marissa has put Laurie in her playpen and Marissa was going to go get her sleeping bag until Herry has patted the spot that was empty and with a chuckle Marissa said, "Herry, you know we can't have love together while there is a baby in here"

"Were not going to make love, just sleeping next to each other" said Herry as he grinned as Marissa went next to him and rested her head on his chest while he has wrapped an arm around her and drifted off to sleep until there was an awful odour in the room and the two has pinched their noses and looked at what is the cause and saw Laurie giving the pleading eyes, they both thought the same thing, _Oh Shit! We are doomed!_

It was a mess the baby didn't stop wriggling while she was getting the diaper changed and without getting noticed what Laurie was going to do, Herry was lifting her up high so Marissa can put another diaper until she pied in his hair, Marissa was laughing her head off as the look on Herry's face was in state of shock, he never would see Laurie giggle at him like that but ignoring the pain he felt in his heart just continued to change her diaper, Marissa who saw her boyfriend in pain kissed him on the cheek, "I am so sorry to hurt you baby but it was too priceless"

"Yeah right… now I need to clean my hair again," said Herry as he resists rubbing his eyes from the baby's pi. Marissa who had a smirk on her face whispered something in his ears while he grinned back, "You sure, Marissa?"

She nodded and put the baby back to sleep as they tip-toed downstairs in the kitchen as Marissa has asked him to take his shirt off which he instantly agreed and took it off revealing his torso and made Marissa blush with madness. She started the sink as warm water started to come out, she then asked Herry to place his head in the sink as he followed her orders Marissa has jumped on her boyfriend as she started to wet his hair he has started to daydream of him and her getting married, having kids and getting old. Marissa who was already done has asked Herry if he was daydreaming about her and he has wrapped his arms around her and whispered that he was, carrying her to his room with his dirty shirt on his shoulder as his hair was dripping on his body as Marissa did a deep scarlet across her cheeks she told him that she brought her hair dryer, so anyways she dried his hair in the bathroom and when they got out Herry had took her in his arms thanking her for taking that evil smell from his hair. Afterwards they noticed that Laurie was up rubbing her eyes, Marissa has taken her in her arms by wrapping her in a warm blanket and kissed her on the forehead as Herry put his two hands on Marissa's hips, "We should get to bed, love"

"I know that but I can feel the baby wants us to be near her, let her sleep with us, she would be happy" Marissa said as she begged her boyfriend for the baby to join them in bed. Herry has gave up and agreed which the baby was giggling with glee and both of the couple has went in bed with the baby in Marissa's arms as Herry has leaned closer so he could cuddle her and laid a hand on the baby. In the other room, a couple was making love as Atlanta snickered, "So am I good or what?"

"Yeah, I guess they are not enjoying their sleep" said Archie as he pinned Atlanta on her bed. Atlanta casually rolled her eyes as she smiled; she was enjoying this as Archie kissed her on the lips and went under the covers while Atlanta giggled and joined him as they both rested their heads on their pillows and took deep breaths as they both started again at what they were doing before they rested.

The next morning has gone well perfectly because the baby was now sleeping in Herry's arms while Marissa had her back from her boyfriend, she finally woke up as she accidently let out a yawn which cause the baby to yawn. Herry's eyes has fluttered open as Marissa turned to face Herry, "Hi baby, did you sleep well?"

"You bet and you're so right, it truly needed the baby to come join us, it feels like if I was a father to Laurie" Herry said as he gently kissed Marissa on the lips. The couple has got out of bed while the baby started to stir who was still in Herry's arms, he took noticed and said, "Hi sweetie, how are you doing?"

The baby giggled as they suddenly heard a high-pitched scream that was in front of their doors, Marissa sighted as she opened the door she saw her cousin staring in Atlanta's room, and the couple wondered why and approached the room as Odie has dashed in front of Atlanta's room, Herry has covered Laurie's eyes as Marissa screamed "Oh god!" and fainted.

England, at Louisianan's house…

Theresa has snuck out of her room by sleeping with Jay, she shouldn't had done that because there was hidden cameras in every room in the house, little they know Theresa and Jay were being watched by Louisianan who glared at every move they were making. Later at breakfast she has asked them if they had wear that stuff they put for making love, both blushed furiously as they shook their heads in embarrassment and with rage she has yelled at them to make a phone call to their family and calling them "You disgusting pigs!" and "You two are simply freaks here!" and the couple has obeyed her orders. Louisianan was a true bitch, everyone knew that, everyone knew she felt like she was the _one_ who was controlling England, and everyone hated her like hell. Why bother her when she is not loved while she threats, hurts, bitches people, it won't do any good for her but sadly she has wasted her life instead of having a happy life and getting married and such things like that…

One week has already passed since Louisianan has bossed them to go call their parents and tell everything that has happened while they were in England. On the other side in New Olympia the others had a great time baby-sitting Laurie who was crying for leaving her baby-sitters alone, through the week which of course was March Break had so much fun like going to the amusement park and where Odie was on a roller coaster and when he was upside down he has vomited on the spot that Archie and Atlanta was and where Herry, Marissa and Laurie was laughing at them for getting covered in vomit, besides than that it was awesome. The day of Theresa and Jay's arrival at the brownstone the gang has welcomed them back, little did know that Jay had just find a note on the counter and quickly has went to the park finding his parents and older sister giving him murderous looks at him, as Jay muttered, "Fuck, this is going to be a long talk"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I apologize if the characters looks OOC to you but I did tried my best and I know that Herry and Archie will never burp that loud but I just wanted to change it a little to make them a little rude at the table for a second? So I hope you enjoyed it… I tried to do it a humour story but I failed miserably and I don't know why but I might add a sequel to it.


End file.
